Left Behind
by heartintheclouds
Summary: It was supposed to be fun, but instead the night of the Tween Choice Awards brought Sonny Munroe to the end of her happy, perky, ‘exploding-ball-of-sunshine’ days.
1. Goodbye Sun, Hello Rain

_Chapter One_

**_"I can't explain what happened & I can't erase these things that I've done."  
_**

I remembered the Tween Choice Awards after-party clearer than anything.

------------------------

"I can't believe we won!" Tawni squealed, waving the award around as everyone made their way backstage. We had to speak loud because of the music blaring through the speakers. "Suck on that, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Grady was ecstatic as he stuck his tongue out at Chad.

"You got lucky that time." Chad replied in a monotone voice, he then turned to me, and his voice shifted and transformed to a voice filled with meaning, "Congratulations, baby." We both wrapped our arms around each other. "Get a room, you two." Tawni scoffed.

"Jealous?" I smirked at her. I noticed the look on her face – she wasn't saying anything to me, but her eyes that glared through me like daggers said everything.

Chad and I were dancing in a corner when I said, "Excuse me, I'm getting a drink" to Chad. "Sure." He replied, kissing my cheek as he released me from the amazing warmth of his arms. I headed to the food and drink table. I was exploring what was available when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I span around. There was a guy, from his height I could estimate he was about seventeen or eighteen, with dark hair and brown eyes, standing right in front of me. All thoughts and memories of Chad fled my brain.

"You're Sonny Munroe, right? Why are you here alone? You're way too gorgeous." I felt somewhat intimidated by him, "Thanks." I muttered, "Wanna come and dance with me?" He asked. I gave the room a quick scan.

"Uh, sure." I replied, not seeing Chad anywhere. A slow song started as he took me into the crowd and put one hand on my shoulder, and the other around my waist. We danced for a while, talked, and danced some more. I rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him. He then pulled away from me a while later."You're beautiful, you should know that." His hands were planted on my shoulder, and he smiled at me - I returned the favour. For what seemed like hours later, but was only fifteen minutes or so, he broke the silence.

"Let's go for a drive. We'll come straight back here." He promised. "Sure." I replied.

When we got to his car, he pushed me down onto the back seat. I felt my head hit the inner car door. He quickly entered the back seat, with his jeans unbuttoned, and his shirt off. "What are you – what, what are you doing?" I whispered, my voice filled with fear as he touched the front of my dress, running his fingers down it. He forced me down, and laid down on top of me.

"Quiet down, beautiful. This will all be over soon." He whispered in my ear, his fingers were now at the back of my dress, unzipping it and tearing it off, throwing it on the floor of the car - I was now only in my bra and underwear.

"St-stop it." I stuttered, my voice growing louder."NO!" I screamed loudly. I punched between his shoulder blades.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled, clamping his hand over my mouth and removing my hand violently from his back. I closed my eyes. I could feel him... feel it inside me. I attempted to push him off me, but failed. I just let him do it; he'd said it would be over soon. He'd stopped, I opened my eyes. He was standing outside the car door, his shirt was now back on, and his jeans zipped up, my dress in his hand. He threw the dress at me. "Goodbye, Miss Munroe." He announced, his footsteps faded in the distance.

I could hear myself breathing heavily. I was scared. I began to cry harder than I'd ever cried before. I lifted myself up from the car seat, and put my dress back on.  
I'd returned to the party, but quietly snuck into the bathroom quickly, before anyone could notice the torn mess that was me; Sonny Munroe. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; and remembered earlier how I'd stared into my mirror at home, smiling, I was the complete opposite of that now.

At home, I'd had the green eye shadow and red lipstick on, and my hair was perfect. Now, my hair was messed up, my eye shadow was gone, and the lipstick was smeared all over my mouth. I slid down the bathroom wall, sobbing, burying my head in my arms as I cried for the sudden loss I felt.

------------------------

That night was the end of my happy, perky, 'exploding-ball-of-sunshine' days.


	2. Gone For The Better

_Chapter Two_

_**"Saying goodbye was hard to do; now that I'm thinking of the good times with you."**_

I'd got a text from Chad the next day, wanting me to go to his house to hang out when we'd both finished working. Hang out...his house...alone. I didn't want to know or even think about what he had in mind. I shivered. I texted him back, telling him to come to my dressing room when there was a break - I had to talk to him. He would show up, like usual. When he'd first asked me out, he told me he was in love with me and that I was the reason he took the long way to the '_MacKenzie Falls_' set. I waited patiently on the couch for him. "Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked when he entered the dressing room.

"Hi, Chad." I muttered, he extended his arms for a hug. "No." I whispered. "Okay." Chad replied, sitting on the couch. "What's up?" I took a breath, trying to keep tears from even building in my eyes. "I think we need to break up." There, I said it, over and done with. I could see in Chad's eyes that the message was starting to sink in. "No, wait, I _know _we need to break up." I avoided eye contact. "Why?" He asked, the look on his face being devastated.

"It's too hard to explain, I still always will love you. I just..._can't_ love you right now. I'm so sorry, Chad." I began to cry lightly. "Fine, we're done." Chad sprung up off the couch and walked out the door; and perhaps even out of my life. As much as I trusted Chad, I just couldn't risk it, not again. I curled up into a ball right there on the couch, rain raging in my eyes. I just cried and cried. "Chad..." I choked out, my hand crushing one of the pillows in front of me.

After my crying session, I got into my costume and went to the set for rehearsal. "Take one of '_So You Think You Can PP Dance_'...action!" Marshall called, and the red light on the camera flicked on. I put on my best perky voice, well I tried to.  
"Hello America, and welcome to '_So You Think You Can PP Dance_'! Tonight we're going to see who can –"  
I was stopped mid sentence.  
"Cut!" Marshall yelled. "What? I was doing the best I could!" I protested.

"Sonny, you're really out-of-it. It seems like you're just pretending to be happy." Wow, Marshall was a psychic. "I'm sorry. Can I please take the rest of the day off? Tawni could play my character." I looked at Marshall with sympathetic eyes. "Please?" I asked, praying he would let me. "Okay, fine. Just for today, though."

I left Condor Studios, and just drove. A while later, I found somewhere to park – an old playground near a beach. Chad and I had been here before on a date. I remembered it now: I'd sat on the swing; Chad had pushed me on it, as if we were five years old. I'd come close to falling off of it backwards, but Chad held me close in his arms. He'd then kissed my cheek and said "I love you".

I smiled at the memory. I stepped out of my car, and walked over to the familiar swing set. I planted myself in the seat and held on to the chains. I swung back and forth on it, reminiscing times I'd experienced with Chad. The first date, where he'd decided that the feud between our two shows should stop. My eighteenth birthday, where he'd gave me a whole day with him. The '_MacKenzie Falls_' third season finale, where I'd guest starred as his love interest...no need for acting there. The premiere of the movie about Chad's life, where he'd told the paparazzi and interviewers that he was in love with me and that he would do anything for me. They were all amazing times, but I'd put them in the past, by breaking up with Chad.

Breaking up with him was all for the better, I think.


End file.
